Naruto vs The Multiverse
by zapisthename
Summary: "You want to send me into alternate universes, just so that you can have some fun at my expense while I try surviving out in the unknown?" Naruto has had some weird things happen to him, but getting thrown into a completely new world as a part of some game is probably the craziest of them all. M for Adult Situations and Swearing. Intelligent!Naruto.


**Hello there, Zap here with a new story. Its called Naruto vs The Multiverse and is a MASSIVE XOVER FIC, so here are somethings I will explain.**

**The updates to this one will probably be extremely sporadic. Depends mostly on reception.**

**Naruto will not have the Kyuubi, will be explained later, Naruto will also be like his cannon self, although a bit more intelligent, he might use the sage mode again, although you'll have to tell me if he should. No Pairings at the moment, the story does not allow it, note at the bottom.**

**Naruto will journey through multiple universes, at the moment, its only comics but soon Anime and hopefully videogames will follow, you can recommend what you want to read and I will write in the ARC.**

**Naruto will be in the DC Universe for some time, that is why the category is DC Universe, I plan to make this fic absolutely long if it takes off, Naruto will probably go off to Marvel next. **

**More will be explained later**

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE UNIVERSES OR CHARACTERS FEATURED ON THIS STORY OF MINE.**

Brightness, the brightness one experiences after waking up from a deep sleep and getting hit by sunlight directly falling into your eyes, blinding, a feeling that every living person has experienced before, a feeling that will continue to be experienced till the world ends, and that's not gonna be too long from now, not for Naruto Uzumaki at least.

He woke up, ruffling his blonde hair in a way all the confused people do, surrounding him and stretching far into the distance was an ocean, of light, he could not make out the ground he was standing on, hell he could not make out if he was standing at all, and this for some reason scared him, and then all of those painful memories came back to him in a flash.

'Madara' he thought, as he suddenly realized what had happened, he had died, of course, that had to be it, he had had his tailed beast extracted from him by Madara and the Eye Of The Moon plan was nearing completion, soon, just like how he had perished, everyone in that world would perish, except this would be mental death, they would surrender the one thing that separated them from animals, their thoughts.

And then Naruto groaned as he fell to his knees, he was in pain, the pain of having failed, he had failed every one, his father, his godfather and the ninja world as a whole, how could he face them, how could he ever face them like this, knowing that he had failed in what they had told him to do, there was no going back, nor was there any looking forward, he was stuck, stuck in thought, thoughts of failure and panic.

Panic, which he knew was not natural, he had been calm in more dangerous situations, now that he was dead, there was no fear, he had experienced the biggest fear anyone who loves has ever had, and that is death.

**'YOU ARE NOT DEAD'** a voice called out, and Naruto jumped, for some reason he was more jumpy than he had ever been, even when he was a kid on a sugar rush, which was not very often, as it wasn't often that someone gave him sweets, he had been cast aside, ignored, right from the beginning.

**'NOT YET'** the voice continued, and Naruto wondered what that meant, he was dead wasn't he? So who was this person telling him that he wasn't dead yet.

**'SO, THE THOUGHT OF WHO I AM HAS CROSSED YOUR MIND, EXCELLENT'** the voice said to him, for some reason, Naruto felt that only he could hear the voice, it was as though it was in his head, it was as though it was the Kyuubi, but the beast could not die, it had been taken out of him anyway and would not come back, so who was this, what was going on with him?

**'ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW IS THAT I CAN HELP YOU, GO BACK IN TIME AND CHANGE IT ALL'** he said to Naruto, and Naruto's interest skyrocketed, this man could help him change everything, he could go back and ward of superior powers and prevent things from happening, Sasuke could be kept in the village, Ero-Sennin could be saved, Old Man Hokage could be saved, the world could be better for him to live in.

**'HUMAN, I SEE THAT THE THOUGHTS HAVE CROSSED YOUR MIND, TEMPTING ISN'T IT, BUT DO YOU THINK I WILL REALLY HELP YOU SO EASILY?'** the voice asked Naruto, who shrugged his shoulders, it was worth a shot he guessed.

**'THAT IS THE PROBLEM WITH HUMANS, THINK TOO HIGHLY OF THEMSELVES, BUT YOU ARE NO GODS, UNLIKE ME, I AM GOD'** the voice thundered, and Naruto for some reason was unfazed.

'I know, I have beaten Gods before, you don't scare me one bit' he said to himself, trying to make it more clear to this voice that he was not going to back down till he got what he desired, and that was final.

The voice that was in him laughed, louder than any demonic laugh he had ever heard before, it filled him with panic, he was becoming a nervous wreck, he would have to do something to gain control of himself before this person would end him, he had to break out of this.

**'NO NEED, I WON'T, HOW DO YOU PUT IT? END YOU'** the voice replied, and that seemed enough for Naruto, the panic had gone, but it had been replaced by curiosity.

'You won't kill me, so what are you gonna do, use me for your entertainment?' he thought to himself.

**'EXACTLY'**

-x-

Naruto found himself being transported to his own apartment in Konoha, it was a dump but he did have fond memories of this place, it reminded him of the days when he was a carefree child, before he knew of the responsibilities that he had to shoulder. Yet, this was not Konoha, this was different, there was the same white light outside, and inside his house, he realized perhaps a bit too late that there was another him, another Naruto, was this a clone.

"Not a clone, just the voice in your head" the clone said to him, "Call me your inner Panic" he said to Naruto, who looked shocked.

"My inner darkness, I had defeated my inner darkness, that wasn't very long ago" Naruto said to the clone, but the clone laughed.

"You are pretty stupid, call me your inner panic, I am not you, I am someone else, only in your form, now shut up and sit down, and listen" he said to Naruto, perhaps being too commanding and a chair had magically appeared, before Naruto found himself being forced into it.

"Hey" he said in protest, however he did not say anything much more than that, apparently the inner 'Panic' had already worked on keeping his mouth shut.

"Better" Panic said, smiling the same foxy grin that Naruto had recognized, he knew it well, after all, it was his smile that was being thrown about like that.

"Well, there might not be enough time to explain this, but here" he said pulling out a magazine and there on the cover was his picture, Naruto, trademark grin and everything.

"I don't remember this" Naruto said to clone Panic, and Panic sighed.

"Every time someone dies, I swear to God, Shinichi and Ichigo did not have such a huge problem learning this, they picked up, but you are really really dumb" he said to Naruto, who seethed at his intelligence being insulted.

"What the hell are you talking about, Shinichi? Ichigo? What is happening here?" he asked the man.

"Well, Shinichi, the lead character from Detective Conan and Ichigo, the lead character from Bleach" Panic said to Naruto. Naruto looked at him questioningly before he got it, wasn't Bleach a popular manga that he was a fan of and kept copies in his room, so why was this person talking about Bleach.

"I see the wheels in your head turning Naruto, just like you have a Manga series called Bleach in your world, Ichigo reads a manga series called Naruto in his, do you get it now?" Panic asked Naruto and grinned upon seeing the look of realization strike Naruto's face, this could turn out to be very very interesting.

"This picture Naruto, you in black and white with those cutsey looking whiskers is the cover of your very own Manga series, and its called Naruto, as you can see, you're the hero in this universe and in every other Naruto universe that exists" Panic said to him.

"There are other Naruto universes?" Naruto asked Panic who nodded. "Yep, things done differently in your original verse, apparently by those blasted fanfiction writers and the likes alter and create alternate universes, there can be several of these and they are none of our concern at the moment" Panic said to Naruto, who looked like he couldn't understand a word of what was being said.

"However I am more interested in other universes, cause frankly, reading some of this fanfiction inspired me to do this to you, to send you into multiple universes and change every damn thing about it" Panic said, sounding like a generic villain at this point and confusing Naruto further.

"I see, looks like I will have to get to the point directly, well, here's the deal" he said before the room filled with light was replaced by a room filled with complete darkness, and several pictures floating around.

"Look" he said before pointing out one picture, it was a man, or at least looked like it was human shaped, but it was like a body armor, colored gold and red, there was a source of light where the chest was and the light was bright, there was another wearing a blue costume (which was the best way Naruto could describe it) and an a letter 'S' inscribed on it, he was wearing a red cape and underwear on his suit, he looked, well, comical to Naruto.

"You want to send me into alternate universes, just so that you can have some fun at my expense while I try surviving out in the unknown?" Naruto asked Panic incredulously, Panic nodded.

"Exactly, you look dumb but you aren't that bad are you?" he asked Naruto, who was now seething, he did not like the person calling him dumb one bit.

"And once I am there, I will do what?" Naruto asked him.

"Anything"

"Anything?"

"Yes"

"No"

"What do you mean?" Panic asked him.

"Not doing it sorry, I don't know anything about these universes and I am not jumping in without any knowledge" he said to Panic who laughed, Naruto found it weird to see himself laughing, but there he was, he wondered if this was the way he laughed and annoyed everyone, because this person seemed to have his number.

"But that is the fun part Naruto Uzumaki, you can leave whenever you want, although I should be entertained enough for you to leave and you automatically leave if you die, you can revisit a universe, but only thrice, after that its closed out, I could let you go even more than that but frankly, I don't care, I wanna set some rules for this game of ours" he said to Naruto.

"You think this is a game?" Naruto asked him, he was not liking this.

"Yes" Panic said. "It is for me, remember, you can go back and save your loved ones, Hinata, Sakura, hell maybe you can save Sasuke from what he eventually became, and you will have the power to do so, if you listen to me, and do as I say"

Naruto looked torn, on one hand this was not what he wanted, ever since this so called God had told him that he could be sent back in time, his mind was spinning, he had already decided that he would go back and do it all, but this God had wanted something else, something he did not like, but something he would have to tolerate anyway.

"I'll do it" Naruto said to Panic, he could be regretting his decision, but he had no choice, if he had to redo the past, this was the price he would have to pay, and so be it.

"Good" Panic said smiling. "Off you go then"

"Can I trust you Panic, will you send me back once this sick game of your's is finished?"

"Its a promise made by a God kid, count on it, now then, off you go, don't worry about it"

"Wai- Give me a" Naruto began before a green light pulled him away.

-x-

**"SO, PANIC IS THE NAME YOU TOOK EH?"**

**"YES, YOU KNOW THAT I AM THE GOD OF FEAR, NO BETTER MONIKER FOR ME TO TAKE"**

**"SO YOU DID NOT TELL HIM ABOUT THE OTHERS?"**

**"NO, HIGHLY UNLIKELY THEY WILL MEET"**

**"HEH, WITH THAT CHILD IT SEEMS THAT EVEN HIGHLY UNLIKELY BECOMES COMMON"**

**"WE'LL SEE, MORE FUN FOR US, NARUTO UZUMAKI IS MY CHAMPION..WHO'S YOURS?"**

**"YOU'LL SEE SOON ENOUGH, PANIC"**

-x-

It was raining, Selina Kyle sighed. She hated the rain, well, she kind of liked it, it let her be herself, but then she was always herself, even though the people who were with her weren't. After all, how many would suspect that it was she, the one they called 'The Cat', a very infamous thief who had stolen some of the most expensive things from the city of Gotham, how many would expect her to be a woman who could hold her own in a fight against 10 men that were 10 times her size.

She however hated what she had become, taken to robbery thanks to her poor upbringing, doing what she had to do, only to realize that she would be forced to do it, she had wanted out of this business for the longest time, but that never happened, it never could and she hated it. She was involved in a game of cat and mouse with the city's messiah, Batman, the person who could and had in the past foiled her plans, stopped her from robbing, although he could never ever catch her.

She took a turn and into an abandoned alley she went, it was a gig for some one, a very high profile client who had of course kept his name confidential, they were offering her a lot of money, perhaps she could take that vacation to Florence that she had always wanted to but never got the chance to, maybe she could call it quits, however when she entered the alley (which she thought would be abandoned) she found something that she had not expected to find on any day of her existence ever.

In front of her was a naked blonde man in his early twenties and whisker marks on his cheeks, he looked like he had a cute face, but that was not Selina was looking at, no, she was looking at his somewhat impressive member. She paused, berating herself for letting something like that distract her, she turned towards his body, he was muscular and looked like he could fight, and he seemed to be extremely peaceful in his sleep. She decided to move him.

-x-

Years of Ninja training had rendered Naruto a very light sleeper, someone who could wake up when danger was near, he could do so on full instinct and it was his instinct that told him that danger was close, someone was approaching him, keeping their footsteps light, almost like sneaking up on him, Naruto opened his eyes to a tiny minimum, to see that a hand was reaching out for him, and grabbed it, before standing up.

His Frog Kata training kicked in as he punched, the someone, a woman dodged before kicking him, Naruto blocked the kick and pushed the leg away, causing the woman to spin and try roundhouse kicking him in the head. Naruto barely dodged, this woman was fast. As he dodged, he looked down and realized that he had nothing on him, nothing whatsoever, and this caught him off guard, which in turn led to him being punched in the stomach, and having the wind knocked out of him.

"Sorry" the woman said to him. He never saw the punch coming as he fell down unconscious.

-x-

When he came to, he was extremely disoriented, and then it all came back to him, he had been thrashed by a woman, thanks to his complete incompetence. He shouldn't have let his nakedness bother him so much. Then, Panic's words came to his mind, and he realized that Panic would have reveled in his misery, but this was no time for fear, he had to look for some clothes, which he found right beside him.

It was a blue denim jeans and a black shirt, Naruto decided that he liked it and put it on, as he did a note fell out of his shirt, he picked it up.

**For entertaining me enough**

Naruto looked up towards the sky, cursing his fate.

This was gonna be a long road back home, and he did not like it.

-x-

**"NICE, A HIGHLY ENTERTAINING START, WHAT A GREAT CHAMPION YOU HAVE PICKED...PANIC"**

**"YES, HE WILL DO ME PROUD"**

-x-

The job was done, for the day, she was gonna head back to that alleyway, her punch had knocked him out, and it was good enough to keep him out for quite some time, she wanted to find out more, like it or not, the only reason she won was because the person realized he was naked, she did not like it, so she needed to find out what she could about it.

Selina Kyle had a new mission.

-x-

**Done, it was fun to write, now I might get bashed for this, but this was something in my head that I had to get rid of.**

**This is just the prologue, I will continue if well received, I hope it is. I will explain all rules in the subsequent Chapters.**

**Now as you can see, Naruto is in Gotham, what better place to start, but no Batman? He'll turn up soon enough. Naruto will do a lot of cool stuff in this fic, you will see as you read on.**

**The timeline will be messed up, thanks to the not so great continuity that the DC Comics have had, it will be my own version, the characterization will also be half my own and half cannon (except for The Joker, who is too awesome to change)**

**No bashing in this fic folks.**

**Read and review, tell me what you thought about it. Longer Chapters in the future.**

**Later.**

**Also excuse me for the Alternate Universe explanation, I will go over it in more detail in later chapters.**

**Next Chapter: Naruto vs The Cat**


End file.
